forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Green/Supports
Green and Aloasa C Support *'Aloasa': So, you're the dude who's gonna help fix our terrible country, aren't you? *'Green': Come again? *'Aloasa': You are Gren, right? And you're the dude who's gonna help with Tost's rebuilding, yeah? *'Green': First of all, I guess? I've been trying to help for a long time now. *'Aloasa': No! I mean, ugh! You're gonna be king or something, right? *'Green': Something like that. Bella and I haven't decided on what titles to use yet, but the idea is to lead the country, yes. *'Aloasa': Oh right, I totally forgot you're not alone. You have Bellzo or whatever as your helper. *'Green': Oh dear...if she heard you say that, you'd be a cadaver in the blink of an eye. *'Aloasa': But it's true, right? You'll be king? *'Green': Yes yes, sure! Why do you ask? *'Aloasa': I have a very important question to ask you! *'Green': What is it? *'Aloasa': As king, are you gonna ban the worship of Grima? Because Tost has such a large Grimleal population, I think it would be a controversial move. We wouldn't have King Gren for very long. *'Green': My name's Green. And no, I don't see the point in banning any religions, even if a lot of Grimleal are batsh....crazy. It would just cause more of a fuss than is needed. *'Aloasa': I see. That's good. *'Green': Besides, we're probably cutting the Grimleal population down a fair amount as it is, so it probably won't matter either way. *'Aloasa': Man, I can't wait to be living under King Gren and his assistant Bellzo. *'Green': Oh my god. Green and Bella C Support *'Bella': Hey Green. Come up with anything yet? *'Green': What are you talking about? *'Bella': Oh, you know. We said we'd use this trip to observe foreign royalty in an attempt to figure out what we're gonna do with Tost and how we're gonna fix it. *'Green': Oh, right. That. Uh, well, really the only thing I've observed about these guys is their favorite ways to kill people. Knifez's is beheading. Florence likes to run them through their hearts. Chloe likes mortally wounding them and leaving them to die slowly...hers is my favorite. And DJ...well, I haven't figured his out yet. *'Bella': Charming. You should be observing them at other times, you know. Y'know, times they're not slaughtering people? We have more down time than battle time anyway, so how haven't you come up with anything? *'Green': Alright then, how about you tell me what you've come up with? If you're so good at this? *'Bella': Alright, I will. I've learned that two ruling figures is not only the preferred way of two-thirds of this continent, but also that it's the best way to go. It also helps having two people who aren't too like-minded. That way they can balance each other out and they aren't making the same dumb decision. I also learned to never underestimate diplomacy and talking it out. *'Green': Boring. *'Bella': Fine. You think you can come up with something better? *'Green': Maaaybe. *'Bella': Fine then. Prove it. And if you don't, I'm telling everyone in camp that you named your wyvern Minerva. *'Green': *gasp* You wouldn't dare! *'Bella': I guess we'll just see about that, won't we? Green and Chase C Support *'Chase': Just a little closer... aaand...GOTCHA! Aha, this bug is mine now. *'Green': Um, did I come in at a bad time? *'Chase': Green! Hey. I, uh, didn't hear you come in. *'Green': Because you were too busy screaming at an insect. *'Chase': Oh, heh...you saw that? *'Green': I sure did. What's the deal? *'Chase': Oh, nothing. I just like collecting insects. *'Green': Oh, really? *'Chase': Yeah. You probably think it's really dumb, being royalty and all. I'm sure you have much better things to do than catch little bugs. *'Green': Actually, I like catching animals of all kinds. I have somewhat of a reputation for taming wild animals, you know. *'Chase': Really? *'Green': Maybe I'll show you my collection some time. *'Chase': Sounds like a blast! B Support *'Chase': So what did you want to show me? *'Green': I promised to show you my collection of tamed animals, but I can't exactly do that on the road like this, so I figured I'd start with showing you the one who's with me at all times. *'Chase': Your wyvern? *'Green': Exactly! Here she is! You can pet her. Just be careful. She gets irritated if you pat too hard. *'Chase': She's so awesome. What's her name? *'Green': Eh, not important. *'Chase': So what's the story behind her? *'Green': She was my first ever catch. Well, sort of. You don't really catch wyverns. You build trust with wyverns. She only comes with me because she likes me. *'Chase': Wow...I wish I could make a wyvern friend. *'Green': You can if you want. She is right there, after all. And she seems to like you. *'Chase': Oh, you're right! Man, I want to make all the wyvern friends! *'Green': Ha ha, I feel the same way. A Support *'Green': What's wrong Minerva? You seem irked. Is someone nearby? Should we get ready to fight...? *'Chase': Oof! *'Green': WHOA! Oh, so you're who Min—my wyvern was going on about. What are you doing here? And what were you doing in that tree...? *'Chase': I was trying to capture a bug. It managed to sneak up there and camouflage itself. I was trying to find it when your wyvern bumped into the tree. Then I fell. *'Green': Ah, I see. *'Chase': So, uh, Minerva huh? *'Green': Er, yeah... *'Chase': Good name. *'Green': Yeah, sure. *'Chase': Do you...not like me knowing her name? *'Green': Eh... *'Chase': What's the big deal? It's just a name. *'Green': Yeah, um, well...I just don't know whether anybody here will make fun of me for that or not. *'Chase': Oh, right. Well in my experience, the Shepherds seem to be pretty judgement-free. Surely you giving your female wyvern a female name won't make anybody make fun of you. And if it does, we can beat 'em up together. *'Green': Heh, you're right! We can totally do that! Thanks Chase. *'Chase': No problem! Everyone should be comfortable around the people they choose to surround themselves with. *'Green': That's a good point. *'Chase': So uh...can I ride Minerva? *'Green': What? *'Chase': I want to be her friend. So can I ride her? *'Green': ...You know what? Let's do it. *'Chase': Aw, yeah!! Green and Chloe C Support *'Chloe': Why, hello there! *'Green': Uh, hey. Aren’t you just the friendliest royal I’ve ever met, coming up to me and actually saying hello without judging me for being in charge of a bunch of rogues. *'Chloe': I’m sorry? Should I be ruder? *'Green': No, not in the slightest. I’m just not used to being treated kindly like that, not by people in similar positions of power. *'Chloe': “Similar” positions? We both are of the ruling class, so I think we’re more similar than you let on. *'Green': You’re just an idle ruler, though. If I understand right, you don’t even have power in your hands. *'Chloe': But my family has it. Joint rulers, you know. *'Green': We’re trying that “joint ruling” thing in Tost. Doesn’t exactly work out if neither person who’s got the power has any idea what they’re supposed to do with it. *'Chloe': I understand. But what you’re doing, taking a leadership role without any training or preparation for it, is a very noble endeavor. We royals admire your strength. *'Green': Yeah, sure you guys do. In fact, I bet you see me walk into our meetings and all think, man, wouldn’t it be great if we just take over Tost, make it part of our countries, and free that guy from those burdens. *'Chloe': We do no such thing! I can assure you that I definitely admire you, and if I become queen someday, I will be sure to cite you as one of my positive influences. *'Green': She gets angry at me and yet makes sure not to really show it. Huh. B Support *'Chloe': Hello, Green. *'Green': Less chipper this time. I’m going to go out on a limb and say it’s because of my behavior last time. *'Chloe': Or because you didn’t seem to like the happy greeting, so I toned it down a bit. I’m just trying to make you feel comfortable around me. *'Green': ….. *'Chloe': Don’t tell me you’d be more comfortable if I just left. *'Green': W-what? Of course not! Where’d you get that? *'Chloe': Your silence made me feel like that was the case. It’s not, though, is it? *'Green': Nope. Far from it. I didn’t show it when we spoke last, but I did like our conversation about the ruling class and all that. Really got me to thinking. *'Chloe': Has it sunk in that we do appreciate you? *'Green': No way. I won’t believe that until I hear those words from everyone’s mouth. It just made me think about…er… *'Chloe': Continue, please. I’m quite curious. *'Green': Could you possibly explain how the ruling class works in Frar? … *'Chloe': …And that’s how we came to the current agreement. Two houses, ruling in conjunction, as close as one family. *'Green': How have you managed to keep it together for so many years? *'Chloe': It’s just how it is, truthfully. I’m sure that someday Tost will be ruled in the same sort of manner, and you will be to thank for it. *'Green': You’re trying to flatter me, aren’t you? *'Chloe': I got a smile out of it. You’re starting to break from your wary shell around me. *'Green': I’m smiling because I thought about the day where my homeland has a stable ruling party, not because of any thanking that might be done towards me for it. I’m a humble guy. I don’t need your flattery. *'Chloe': But it wasn’t—oh, whatever. I’m sure he’ll come around to realize I am being honest with him. A Support *'Green': Okay, we’ve been in the same room for five minutes now and you’ve made no attempt to be friendly with me. What gives? *'Chloe': Nothing gives, Green. I was simply waiting for you to make the first move today. *'Green': Oh yeah? *'Chloe': I wouldn’t lie to you, even on a matter like that. After we parted last I thought that you would disapprove if I tried speaking to you again, so I waited for you to calm down and choose to talk to me on your own. I’ve heard many things about how the people of Tost are quick to act harshly. *'Green': Stab first, question second. That’s how I do. *'Chloe': And what type of a future ruler of Frar would I be if I were impaled on your weapon? *'Green': A dead one. *'Chloe': I see you’re smiling again at that. Does the thought of killing me make you happy? *'Green': No! ...I’m smiling about you being knowledgeable about my people. Even if the majority of them are rogues and bandits. *'Chloe': What can I say? I’ve done a lot of studying and research about your country to make sure that I’m approaching you in the best way possible. *'Green': I should have known this was all premeditated nonsense. *'Chloe': Except it’s not? I just said I researched your country. I never said that I had planned out what I was going to say to you. *'Green': Pretty sure research means you’re doing just that. *'Chloe': You seemed impressed with it a moment ago. What’s the problem, do you not like it that I learned about Tost by someone who isn’t you? *'Green': …That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard you say yet. You think I’m jealous about you learning a thing or two about my country? Please. Learn a thing or two about me through someone else, and I might be jealous. *'Chloe': Why would I need someone else if I have— *'Green': Chloe! Where are you going? … *'Chloe': I-I’m sorry about that. I just…had to leave there. *'Green': Yeah, I saw. Chased you pretty far to catch up with you. Not used to running like that to get to my wyvern, and by the time I got to ‘er you were already far off on your horse. Why would you go out into the woods on your own, anyway? *'Chloe': Something told me I should go. I didn’t expect you to follow. *'Green': We were having a fun banter there! I didn’t want it to end! *'Chloe': Y-you didn’t? *'Green': Of course not! That’s the first time I’ve felt comfortable enough to actually smile in a long time, and it’s all thanks to you caring. *'Chloe': Oh. I get it. I bring up knowing about your people, and you show you’re enjoying it by making me feel like I made a bad decision. I’ll have to keep that tactic in mind for next time. *'Green': Assuming there’ll be a next time, are you? *'Chloe': If you were willing to chase me into the woods where archers might be hiding, I think there will be. S Support *'Green': Chloe! Hey there! *'Chloe': You’re greeting me? That’s a new one. What’s the occasion? *'Green': No occasion, just taking the initiative to say hey before you do. *'Chlo'e: And you’re being cheerful without me saying anything? Goodness, are you ill? Do we need to get you looked at? *'Green': No, no, trust me! I’m perfectly fine! *'Chloe': Uh huh. See, I know how you tend to act around me, and unless something’s changed recently… *'Green': (Shit, does she know what’s going on?) *'Chloe': …Oh! I get it! Someone else finally showed you the respect I did, and you’re here to let me know that everyone’s beginning to see you as a rightful leader of Tost. Well, I must say, I’m a bit sad that that’s what’s got you so cheerful today. *'Green': Seriously, me being happy isn’t a weird thing. *'Chloe': It is around me. *'Green': Not because you’re the only one who shows me respect. *'Chloe': Is that so? *'Green': Yeah. I, er, probably should explain that respect has nothing to do with me being withdrawn. I’m perfectly fine around everyone else. *'Chloe': So there’s a problem with being around me, then? *'Green': Don’t take it that way! It’s not you that has the problem, it’s me. It’s always been me. *'Chloe': I’m afraid I don’t understand. *Green: You’re friendly and you’re royalty, and at first I was a bit intimidated by that. How can a guy who rules bandits be in the presence of someone with so much class? But then you showed that you cared enough to get to know me, and I… *'Chloe': You…? *'Green': ….. *'Chloe': Are you really going to leave that hanging? *'Green': …I realized that I cared about you. A lot. You’ve got poise and a good personality and everything I could have ever needed in a friend. *'Chloe': A friend. I see. With the way you started getting quieter as you spoke, I figured you were going to pr— *'Green': But you’re also everything I need in a companion for life. *'Chloe': —pose! Green! Is that a ring? *'Green': I wish I could say I had it specially made for you, but if I’m going to be honest, it was given to me as payment by a thief. He claimed it came from one of the royal families of Frar, so I figured that… *'Chloe': It’s perfect. Thank you. So much. I hoped that you’d take note of how much I learned about your region and think that maybe, just maybe, I meant something by it. *'Green': Yeah, knowing the history of Tost will help you when it comes time to the people learning about their new queen. *'Chloe': Looks like you should touch up on your Frar history, then! Green and Dakota C Support *'Green': Hey Dakota. What's happening? *'Dakota': You're talking to me, which is weird. What brings you to me? *'Green': You looked lost in thought. It actually looked like you were checking out my wyvern, but I understand that sometimes you just space out. *'Dakota': You're sorta right. I started staring at the patterns in its scales and that distracted me, though. *'Green': What were you thinking about? Were you lost in the...scales of this whole thing? *'Dakota': Pfft, ha ha ha. Nice one. *'Green': Thanks! She really does have magnificent patterns though, doesn't sh...wait, did I just make you laugh? I've hardly seen you crack a smile since I've joined! *'Dakota': Uh...I have to go now. *'Green': I think I've spotted a weakness in his defenses...this is gonna be great. B Support *'Green': Hey Dakota! *'Dakota': Er, hi Green. You're talking to me again. *'Green': I was just gonna ask if you wanna get to know my wyvern. *'Dakota': You were...? *'Green': Now I know what you're thinking: Why, vern? Well first, don't call me Vern. *'Dakota': *snerk* *'Green': And second, I remembered our conversation about you seeing her patterns, so I thought maybe you'd like to see them up close. *'Dakota': Sure, I guess. Did you need to use the puns though? *'Green': What, were they not just punderful? *'Dakota': Oh my gods. *'Green': Hah, to be honest, since I made you laugh with the puns last time, I figured I would do it again to make you laugh, which would make you relax a bit. Did it work? *'Dakota': You know what? It did. Good thinking, Green. *'Green': Plus, I'm a sucker for puns myself. I guess you could say I sucker pun-ed you! *'Dakota': Okay you can stop. *'Green': Why would I even? It's not like I'm pun-ishing you or anything. *'Dakota': You're starting to. *'Green': Heh. Okay, I'm done. Green and DJ C Support *'Green': Hey DJ, looks like we're sparring partners today. Think you can handle me? *'DJ': Of course I can. *'Green': Sweet. Let's do this! *'DJ': Wait. Before we do, I want to propose a deal. *'Green': What is it? *'DJ': Hop off your mount. *'Green': What? *'DJ': If you're so confident, surely you can handle not being on your wyvern for once. *'Green': I guess I could do that. *'DJ': Cool! Now let's do this. … *'Green': Whew...okay, that was harder than I anticipated. *'DJ': You're no good at swinging that axe around when you have to rely on your feet instead of your wyvern. You should work on your ground-based combat. *'Green': But...why? I have her, and that's all I need. *'DJ': Yeah, but wouldn't you like to expand your skills? *'Green': I guess that could always come in handy... *'DJ': I'll teach you. *'Green': You will? I dunno about that. Axes are heavier than swords by quite a bit. *'DJ': Yeah, but how much harder can it be? *'Green': Here, grab this. *'DJ': Sure oka—OUCH. That thing nearly took my arm off! *'Green': Heavier than it looks, huh? *'DJ': Be smug about it. Go ahead. *'Green': Gladly. Green and George C Support *'Green': Hey there, dark mage. *'George': That's mister dark mage your excellence SIR, to you. *'Green': You sure are brave to address a royal for the first time with that...er, charmer of a line. Brave or just stupid... *'George': Probably comes from the fact that me and Knifez have been tight for years. Someone being royalty doesn't affect how I talk to people much anymore. *'Green': I see. I don't really care how you address me, but Chloe or DJ probably would have had your head. *'George': Hah! They wouldn't if they tried. I'm way too important to the Shepherds. *'Green': You're practically fearless. Tost could use someone like you. *'George': If you're offering me a job, it'll have to wait. The Shepherds and Waydrn are my first priority. Well, that and cursing people up to their eyeballs. Or maybe actually cursing their eyeballs! Pffft, I just thought of an awesome idea! *'Green': You have fun with your eyeball cursing. I'll catch you around some other time, alright? *'George': You sure you don't wanna be practiced on? *'Green': No thank you! Green and Julius C Support *'Julius': Oh man, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me! *'Green': What's going on? Are you alright Julius? *'Julius': I'm fine, but look at this! *'Green': Looks like someone took a swing at your outfit. It looks like an easy fix tho— *'Julius': I'm ruined!! This is my best outfit and it got all sliced up. How can I ever dance in this thing again? *'Green': Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is an easy fix. Just find someone who'll sew it up and you're good. *'Julius': This is about more than just the cut, Green. *'Green': It is? When did this happen? *'Julius': Now everybody's gonna know that I, the nimble, nigh impossible to catch Julius got got by some....rogue. *'Green': I don't think anybody cares...we all get a little bruised or cut sometimes. I think you should just let it go. *'Julius': ...Really? But what if I become a laughingstock? *'Green': Let it go. *'Julius': Right. Let it go. *'Green': Turn away and SLAM THAT DOOR. *'Julius': I don't care. *'Green': What they're going to say~ *'Green & Julius': Let the storm rage on! *'Knifez': ...Have I walked in at a bad time? *'Green': Heh...Sorry. We got carried away. B Support *'Julius': Heyo—what the fuck are you doing? *'Green': Building dummies. *'Julius': Why? *'Green': We're running low on training dummies, so I'm making some new ones. *'Julius': Huh. I never took you for a wood-working guy. *'Green': You'd be surprised at how much I can do. *'Julius': Well, I have some skills that could surprise you too. *'Green': Yeah? You know wood-working? *'Julius': Er...sort of? I can try! *'Green': Okay then. In that case Julius, I have one questions for you. *'Julius': Yeah? *'Green': Do you wanna build a dummy? *'Julius': Ride our mounts throughout the camp? *'Green': I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. *'Julius': It gets a little lonely *'Green' and Julius: ALL THESE EMPTY— *'Joos': Oh my gods, you guys really do sing at each other. *'Green': ...Okay, bye. Green and Maggie C Support *'Maggie': La dee da...what a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I—OW! Am getting rocks thrown at my head! *'Green': ...Sorry about that! It wasn't a rock. *'Maggie': What is this? A...bouncy ball? *'Green': It's a long story. I thought I'd be able to catch you. *'Maggie': Catch me? You mean like a pet? *'Green': ...Yes. My wyvern's lonely. *'Maggie': Well, if you wanted me to play with your dragon, all you had to do was ask! *'Green': Heh, my bad. *'Maggie': Let's go play with your wyvern! *'Green': Sure. (Damn. Guess I'll try again. I will catch them all.) Green and Signele C Support *'Green': (She’s got ears and a tail… Maybe she’s catchable. It’s been a while since—) *'Signele': I can hear you, you know. I’m not catchable. *'Green': Those ears for more than just show then, huh? *'Signele': Uh, yeah? I’m a Taguel. I was born with them and use them all the time. Like to listen to creeps like you think about catching me! *'Green': To be fair, I didn’t think about catching you. I wondered if you were catchable. Big difference there. *'Signele': About as big of a difference as there is between all you man-spawn. *'Green': Watch the insults. I was just having fun. *'Signele': What’s fun for you is reminders of genocide for me. *'Green': ….. *'Signele': Besides, we fight on the same side of things. Why would you even THINK about catching me? *'Green': Again, that’s not what I did. *'Signele': There’s no difference in what you did and what I said you did! Ugh, man-spawn! *'Green': (…Maybe catching her would be a bad idea.) *'Signele': I HEARD THAT! B Support *'Green': (Okay, I know trying to catch her is bad, but…) *'Signele': Still can hear you. Didn't you learn that last time? *'Green': Sure did. But…looks like you've just been caught. *'Signele': Ugh, what is this? Rope? Let go of me! *'Green': You made it too easy. Would have figured you'd have chosen to jump out of the way when you heard me coming. *'Signele': I didn't feel like it. *'Green': Means you can't complain that I caught you. *'Signele': No, by all means, I can. I didn't FEEL like moving. Because moving doesn't sound very pleasant. *'Green': Uh huh. *'Signele': It's true. I don't feel like doing much right now. *'Green': You can stop the excuses any time. I know what you're about. *'Signele': I don't even know what I'm about right now. I just know that I don't feel in tip-top shape and that you've got a constricting rope around me. *'Green': Sounds more like personal problems than anything. I caught you, fair and square. *'Signele': And now I'm going to kill you when I get unroped. *'Green': Whoa, hey, don't get so drastic. *'Signele': Just get the damn rope off of me before I transform and swipe your head clean off. *'Green': Okay, okay, since you're insisting so much, I'll do just that. Really, though, it was all in good fun. How was I supposed to know you weren't feeling well? *'Signele': Just go before I make good on my murder word. *'Green': (Sheesh. It's almost as if she's…hm…) *'Signele': I can STILL hear you, by the way. Green and Taylor C Support *'Taylor': Hello Green. *'Green': Oh, why hello! What are you up to? *'Taylor': Oh, nothing, it's just that... er, uh. Well, I'm just gonna come out and say this. I, uh, want to ride your dragon. *'Green': ...You do? *'Taylor': Yeah. I'm no good at riding horses, but I wonder if wyverns are different. I mean, they're kinda like horses, so maybe I'm better at riding them. *'Green': I dunno. My wyvern doesn't just trust anyone to ride her. You have to earn the right to ride on her. *'Taylor': Aw, man. How can I prove I'm worthy of her trust? *'Green': Well, you can start by petting her. She enjoys ear scratches. But, er, make sure she can see you. She doesn't like not seeing whoever's petting her unless it's me. *'Taylor': Alright, I can do that. *'Green': Don't expect to be able to ride her too soon. It takes more than a few head pats. *'Taylor': I understand. But when she does trust me, can I ride her? *'Green': That will be her decision. *'Taylor': Alright then, I guess... *'Green': What's the matter? Did you think it would be easy? *'Taylor': No it's just...I didn't realize wyverns were so high maintenance, unlike horses. *'Green': It truly takes a devoted trainer to be such good friends with a wyvern. Do you have what it takes? *'Taylor': I'll do my best! Green and Bohl C Support *'Bohl': Uncle Green! *'Green': Hey there Bohl. *'Bohl': Green, I have been meaning to pose a question to you. *'Green': Go for it. *'Bohl': What is my mother like? *'Green': Shouldn't you know? She kind of raised you. *'Bohl': Kind of is the key part of that. *'Green': What do you mean? *'Bohl': My mom was always very busy when I was growing. I did not get a lot of time with her. When I was spending it with her, her mind was occupied, much like Bohl's! *'Green': I see. *'Bohl': But I did get to be with you and Mason a lot. *'Green': I'm sure we were no substitute. *'Bohl': That is alright. So what is she like? *'Green': Hm... She's very driven. It's difficult to piss her off, but when you do, you're in for a world of hurt, and she's very dedicated to her job. *'Bohl': Hmm, I am seeing this. She is much like me! *'Green': I guess so. I haven't spent enough time with you to know. What was I like in the future? *'Bohl': I am guessing that since you answered me, I can do the same. From what I can tell, you seem to not have changed a lot. *'Green': Oh really? *'Bohl': Yes. You were always good for me to go to and ask things to. *'Green': That's good to hear. I'm glad that the utter existential terror of the future didn't mess with my head too much. *'Bohl': Yes. Although you did not sing as much as you do now. *'Green': I change my mind. Your future sucked. Green and Mason C Support *'Mason': Hey dad. So I heard you were super excited to meet me? *'Green': Yeah! I've been waiting to meet whoever me and Chloe produced since we met up with Bohl. Once I realized Bella had a child, I knew I had to meet mine soon. *'Mason': Ah, yes. That makes sense. Bohl thought of you as a fun uncle in our time. *'Green': Oh, really? Then why hasn't he talked to me yet? Uncle Green is so disappointed. *'Mason': I'm sorry. But your actual son is here now! *'Green': That's good! Now we can start training. *'Mason': Yeah, I've always looked forward to training with you. I'll take it easy on you though. I know how poor wyvern riders are with their resistance. *'Green': Oh, we can do normal training too. *'Mason': Wha... we're doing non-normal training? *'Green': Absolutely! We gotta be in tip-top shape for the father-son olympics! *'Mason': That's a...thing? *'Green': You know it is. DJ and Spencer have been training non-stop for that, and god knows Knifez and Justice aren't far behind. We need to play some major catch-up. *'Mason': Dad...is that really a thing? *'Green': Totally. Now let's get moving. *'Mason': Uh, sure. Okay. I guess. Let's...go? *'Green': Oh. I, uh, I'm sorry. *'Mason': What? *'Green': That was a joke. *'Mason': ...Oh. *'Green': I didn't think you'd take me serious for so long. *'Mason': You tricked me...? *'Green': I didn't mean to! It was only a joke. *'Mason': I hate when people trick me, dad. You don't know this yet, but it should be the first thing you do know. *'Green': I'm so, so sorry Mason. It'll never happen again. Promise. *'Mason': *sigh* If you say so. B Support *'Green': That's enough training for today. Good job, Mason. *'Mason': Thanks dad. I can really feel myself improving. *'Green': I can feel it too. I assume your mother taught you magic in your time? *'Mason': Yes sir. She was really patient with me and it works because I was a bit too scrawny to properly wield an axe. *'Green': Was I not patient with you? *'Mason': No. Recall the aforementioned scrawniness. *'Green': Ha ha, that makes sense. *'Mason': I tried though. Didn't exactly work very well. I much prefer tomes. *'Green': And what influenced your decision to be a dark mage? *'Mason': George. He was a good friend of aunt Bella's so I saw a lot of him when I was spending time in Tost. *'Green': Oh great. George taught you. *'Mason': He didn't teach me, he just explained to me that dark magic is stealthy, since with the other types, you have to cause an explosion almost all the time. *'Green': Oh, that makes sense! Leave it to my kid to be sensible and rational about his decision. *'Mason': I'm nothing if not rational. Most times. *'Green': Heh. *'Mason': Shall we continue training tomorrow? Same time? *'Green': Sounds good. Prepare yourself, because I won't hold back as much. *'Mason': Oh, I will. We'll be ready for the father-son olympics in no time. *'Green': That's not a thi...did you just crack a joke at me? *'Mason': Yessir. *'Green': I'm so proud. Category:Supports